Obsesión en Navidad
by FrenrihrSkollhati
Summary: Diferencias de opiniones les llevan a retarse a un duelo a medianoche. Pero no es obligatorio que en el duelo se intercambien maldiciones, ¿verdad? En la habitación de detrás del cuadro sus deseos y obsesiones serán satisfechos. Capítulo único. Slash SBLM


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Este fic es un slash (relación chico/chico) y contiene lemon (sexo explícito). Si no te gusta el género no sé que haces aquí metido. Dale a "Atrás" y busca otro fic más acorde con tus gustos.

_**Dedicado con muchísimo cariño a NorixBlack. Niña, aquí tienes tu regalo! Que lo disfrutes, y espero que te guste! Tqm!**_

_**  
Obsesión en Navidad**_

Allí estaba, rodeado como siempre de sus estúpidos amigos. No se lo merecían, él era mucho mejor que ellos. No tenía ni idea de porqué se rodeaba de esos sangres sucia y traidores a la sangre. ¿Qué tenían ellos que no tuviera él?

Desde su lugar detrás del árbol, oculto, por muy indigno que fuera su comportamiento para un Malfoy, le vio sonreír con esa arrogancia Black y apartarse el pelo de la cara con un gesto chulesco. Muy típico de él.

Oyó a Severus llamarle a su espalda, pero le ignoró. No podía apartar sus ojos de él. Era una obsesión, lo reconocía.

Pudo verle sonreír una última vez antes de que su compañero de habitación se interpusiera entre él y su obsesión.

.-¿Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo, Lucius? –le preguntó con dureza.

.-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia, Severus, pero sólo observaba a los gryffindors. Tienen algo entre manos.

Severus se dio la vuelta y los observó con un claro gesto de asco y desprecio en la cara. Lucius les odiaba, sí, pero Snape iba aun más allá. No podía ni verlos, ni siquiera oírlos nombrar.

.-Te buscaba para terminar el trabajo de Defensa –volvió a hablar Snape, girándose de nuevo hacia él-. Aún no lo hemos comenzado y es para dentro de dos semanas.

Lucius le sonrió burlonamente.

.-¿Qué ocurre, Sev? No me digas que no sabes hacer un sencillo trabajo sobre contra-maldiciones tú solo.

Lucius vio con satisfacción como Snape cerraba los puños con fuerza e intentaba controlarse. Era demasiado fácil sacarle de sus casillas.

.-Por supuesto que sí –contestó-, pero no pienses ni por un momento que voy a hacer tu parte del trabajo.

Volvió a sonreír. Era muy divertido hacer enfadar a su compañero.

.-Si aún queda mucho para entregarlo. Tenemos tiempo para hacerlo, así que no te agobies, Sev –dijo Lucius, dándole una palmadita en la cara-. Es Navidad, relájate y diviértete.

.-¿Divertirse? –una risa burlona se oyó a las espaldas de Severus-. No creo que Snivellus sepa lo que significa esa palabra. Y menos aún que lo haya puesto en práctica en alguna ocasión.

Lucius apartó su mirada de Severus y miró sobre el hombro de su compañero a quien había hablado. Snape, a su vez, se giró dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien fuera que tenía detrás. El rubio podría jurar que oía los dientes de su compañero rechinar de rabia. Sin embargo no se detuvo en ese pensamiento.

.-Potter –espetó-¿por qué no me sorprende verte perder el tiempo?

.-¡Oh! –Potter se encogió de hombros graciosamente-. ¿Por qué no me sorprender que no sepas la diferencia entre perder el tiempo y divertirse?

Black, a su lado, soltó una carcajada. Las sonrisas arrogantes que compartían ambos chicos eran tan sumamente similares que cualquier hubiera dicho que eran hermanos.

.-No sé de qué te ríes, Black. Al fin y al cabo lo único que sabes hacer es seguir a Potter y obedecerle en todo lo que te dice, como un perrito faldero.

Las palabras de Malfoy consiguieron borrar las sonrisas de los dos chicos, que le miraron con odio, sobretodo Black. No pudo evitar morderse imperceptiblemente el labio inferior al ver aquellos impresionantes ojos grises mirarle con fiereza.

.-Mantén la boca cerrada, Malfoy, que nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro –saltó Sirius, poniéndose enfrente del rubio plantándole cara.

.-Ciérramela tú, Black –contestó Malfoy, lanzándole al gryffindor una sonrisa que no supo definir. Sus fríos ojos azules brillaron maliciosamente al imaginarse la multitud de formas que había de que Black le mantuviera callado… o no, exactamente…

.-No hace falta que me lo repitas dos veces –aseguró Sirius, cerrando las manos en puños y doblando los brazos. Intentaba controlarse y no pegarle dos buenos puñetazos a esa cara bonita, pero la sonrisita que tenía el rubio en los labios le estaba llevando al límite.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, Remus Lupin, que se había mantenido apartado, se acercó con rapidez y le detuvo, sosteniéndole un brazo con uno de los suyos y mirándole con intensidad con sus extraños ojos dorados.

.-Tranquilo, Sirius. No hagas nada o me veré obligado a quitarte puntos.

Lo había dicho en voz muy baja, dirigido solamente a su amigo, pero Lucius pudo oírlo.

.-Eres un indigno de nuestra sangre, Black –exclamó-. Te relacionas con sangres sucias y mestizos –miró con desprecio a Lupin, odiándole por poder estar tan próximo al objeto de su obsesión y no poder hacerle nada-, te dejas controlar por ellos y no sólo eso, sino que también has adaptado su inmunda forma de pelear. ¿Acaso no eres un mago, Black¿No corre sangre mágica por tus venas? Pues pelea como un verdadero mago, con un duelo de magia, y olvida la primitiva forma de los asquerosos muggles.

.-¿Me estás retando a un duelo, Malfoy? Porque te aseguro que quedarás tan destrozado que ni tu famosa madre será capaz de reconocerte.

.-Yo que tú no estaría tan seguro. Te puedo dar una sorpresa.

.-Lo dudo. Estoy acostumbrado a los slytherins, Malfoy, no lo olvides. Sé cómo sois y sé cómo pensáis.

.-No me conoces, Black. No sabes cómo pienso.

.-Por supuesto que sí lo sé. Eres como mi querida familia; estás convencido de que la sangre es lo más importante, que por tener varias generaciones de magos te convierte en el amo del mundo.

.-¿Y no es así? –desafió Lucius, acercándose aún más a Sirius-. Si los magos queremos sobrevivir en este mundo lleno de muggles, que nos han odiado y repudiado durante siglos, somos malvados y peligrosos, según tú. Pero si los muggles nos matan, como han hecho durante tanto tiempo, y nos consideran una amenaza, no tienen la culpa y sólo lo hacen para defenderse¿no¿Es que no lo ves, Black? Los muggles son las verdaderas amenazas, no necesitan tener ninguna razón para matar a quien se les ponga por delante.

.-No todos los muggles son así.

.-Afortunadamente –asintió el rubio-, sino, el mundo ya se habría ido al infierno. Ellos quieren sobrevivir, vale, de acuerdo… pero nosotros también.

.-Matando muggles.

.-Somos magos, tenemos magia, un poder que ellos no tienen. La supervivencia es del más fuerte, y nosotros somos los más fuertes. Pero¡sorpresa, somos una inmensa minoría¿por culpa de quién? De la gente como tú que protege a los muggles y les deja hacer lo que quieran como quieran.

>>Tu familia, mi familia y otras más nos protegemos. No queremos a muggles en nuestro mundo que puedan delatarnos en su mundo y nos vuelvan a perseguir.

.-Pero la magia negra y los asesinatos no son la solución.

.-Si queremos sobrevivir, sí. Nosotros somos mejores, somos más poderosos. No queremos sucios muggles débiles e inútiles que se crean los dueños del mundo cuando no lo son.

>>¿Quieres que te demuestre lo que es ser un verdadero mago? Te reto a un duelo, esta noche, a medianoche en el Salón de los Trofeos. Snape será mi segundo –desafió Malfoy, echando una breve mirada a su compañero.

.-De acuerdo –aceptó Sirius-. James será el mío. Veremos si tienes razón o no.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos momentos. Snape y Malfoy miraban desafiantes a Potter y Black, esperando a que hicieran algún movimiento.

Hacía un frío cortante y volvía a nevar. El frío les calaba hasta los huesos, atravesando la gruesa capa de ropa que vestían. Blancas nubes de vaho salían de sus bocas cada vez que respiraban.

.-Entonces nos vemos esta noche, Malfoy. Asegúrate de hacer testamento, lo necesitarás –dijo Sirius, comenzando a andar y pasando al lado de Malfoy, sin mirarlo.

.-No hará falta, Black, no te preocupes.

Sirius no se giró al oírle. Siguió andando hacia el castillo, quitándose la nieve que tenía en el pelo. Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew le siguieron, el primero lanzándole a Snape miradas cargadas de odio, miradas que fueron correspondidas.

.-Nos vemos esta noche, Snivellus.

.-Por desgracia.

Lucius no atendió a ese intercambio de palabras. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Sirius, viéndole atravesar los terrenos del colegio a grandes zancadas a través de la nieve, observando sus elegantes movimientos y la forma en que la capa caía sobre sus anchos hombros hasta el suelo. Su pelo oscuro lanzaba reflejos azules al aire ante los débiles rayos de sol de invierno que conseguían colarse entre los cúmulos de nubes.

Black podía ser un maldito traidor a la sangre, podía ser un puñetero amante de muggles, pero había que admitir que era muy, muy deseable. Deseable y encamable.

No vio la mirada inteligente y perspicaz que le dirigió Lupin, antes de girarse de nuevo y continuar su camino.

* * *

Se encontraba observando por la ventana, mirando sin ver la nieve que caía y que se amontonaba a los lados de los cristales. El viento creaba remolinos con los copos en el aire, formando figuras extrañas y bailarinas. 

Pero él no se fijaba en esas cosas. Tenía la mirada perdida, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, sin hacer caso a nada de su alrededor.

Estaba sentado en el alféizar, acurrucado dentro de una gruesa y calentita manta.

Lupin le miraba por encima del libro que simulaba leer desde el sofá delante de la chimenea. Potter estaba en otro sofá, un poco más alejado, haciéndose carantoñas con su novia, y sin hacer caso a su mejor amigo. Pero Lupin sí lo hacía.

Sabía que su amigo estaba preocupado por algo. No era normal que estuviera tan callado y tan quieto. Sirius era un chico alegre, extravertido e inquieto, no paraba nunca de hablar ni de hacer cosas, y verle allí tan silencioso era preocupante.

Cerró el libro, lo dejó sobre una mesa y se levantó. Sirius ni siquiera se inmutó cuando se acercó a él.

.-¡Hey, Padfoot! –le saludó, sentándose frente a él, también en el alféizar.

.-Hola Moony –contestó el chico, colocando una sonrisa en sus labios que no llegaba a sus ojos. Aquella sonrisa era una máscara para ocultar sus pensamientos, y eso Lupin lo pudo apreciar. Aquella reacción era algo muy normal en Sirius cuando quería camuflar sus sentimientos ante los demás.

.-¿Qué te ocurre, Padfoot? –le preguntó Remus suavemente, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta que iba a recibir.

.-Nada, qué me va a ocurrir –contestó, con una falsa alegría. Remus sonrió mentalmente al haber adivinado correctamente su contestación.

.-No lo sé. ¿Por qué habré pensado yo que te pasaba algo? –rodó los ojos y alzó una ceja, con una sonrisa socarrona, que pocas veces podía verse en el chico.

Sirius negó con la cabeza. Remus era demasiado observador para su bien.

.-De verdad, Remus, no me pasa nada.

.-Ya claro, por eso estás alborotando la sala común como siempre haces.

El chico de ojos grises suspiró y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

.-Bueno, vale –Remus se encogió de hombros-, no me lo quieres decir. Entonces traeré a James, seguro que él podrá hacerte hablar.

Justo se disponía a levantarse para cumplir su amenaza cuando sintió el brazo de Sirius sujetándole y obligándole a sentarse de nuevo.

.-¡Estás loco? –exclamó Black, intentando no alzar mucho la voz-. ¡James me mataría!

El joven licántropo se sorprendió. Se acomodó sobre el alféizar y miró con fijeza a su amigo.

.-¿Que James te mataría¿Se puede saber qué has hecho para que pienses así?

Él no respondió de inmediato. Se mordió el labio inferior y se arrebujó en la manta, intentando esconderse de aquellos ojos dorados de su amigo que parecía que podían leerle hasta el alma.

.-Sirius… -Lupin empezó a hablar, con el ceño fruncido y empezando a temerse lo peor-… no habrás hecho nada con Lily¿cierto?

.-¡Qué? –saltó Sirius, levantando la cabeza de golpe y mirando con incredulidad a su amigo-. A ti se te saltó un tornillo¿no, Moony? –al ver como el otro sólo se encogía de hombros con una leve sonrisa avergonzada no pudo evitar sonreír-. Tranquilo, Moony; Evans no es precisamente mi tipo.

.-Me alegro de oírlo.

Un silencio se instaló entre los dos. Parecía que los dos estaban metidos dentro de una burbuja de cristal que los aislaba del bullicio del resto de la sala.

Sirius, siendo observado por Moony, volvió a morderse el labio inferior y miró por la ventana.

¿Qué podía decirle para se tranquilizara y no se preocupara por él? Decirle la verdad estaba descartado, por supuesto. No podía decirle nada sobre su obsesión por Lucius Malfoy, el causante de que estuviera así aquella tarde.

Porque sí, no podía mentirse a sí mismo; estaba obsesionado con ese arrogante y engreído rubio hijo de papá. Lo había intentado, de verdad, había intentado olvidarse del maldito slytherin con todas sus fuerzas, saliendo con todas las chicas y todos los chicos que se le habían puesto por delante, incluso había salido con un par de slytherins intentando averiguar qué era lo que tenía Malfoy de especial, pero nada había funcionado. Cada vez que se llevaba a alguien a la cama no paraba de pensar que era al rubio a quien tenía debajo de su cuerpo, retorciéndose bajo sus caricias. Sus sueños estaban plagados de ese hermoso rostro de facciones afiladas y aristocráticas, de ese cuerpo fuerte y esbelto que siempre iba oculto por el horrible uniforme escolar, de esos ojos azules y fríos como icebergs que brillaban con excitación y lujuria, de esa sonrisa torcida y misteriosa que siempre le brindaba cuando le veía…

Nadie podía culparle de estar obsesionado con aquella serpiente. Lucius Malfoy era uno de los chicos más deseados de Hogwarts, y él tenía ojos en la cara. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Y ahora, dentro de unas pocas horas se iban a batir a duelo. Y a decir verdad, no le apetecía nada. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse a Malfoy en una pelea estúpida para sólo demostrar quien de los dos tenía razón. Una cosa no tenía que ver en nada con la otra.

Pero ahora tenía que cumplir su promesa y acudir a la cita. Seguro que James estaba deseoso de ir y poder patearle el trasero a Snape, pero Sirius no quería, precisamente, patearle el culo a Malfoy. Porqué tenía que patearle si se podían hacer otras cosas más… placenteras…

.-Sirius¿te importaría volver al planeta Tierra? –la voz de Remus le sacó de sus pensamientos-. No creo que estar perdido en el espacio infinito sea aconsejable para tu salud mental.

.-Estás muy gracioso hoy, Moony. ¿Te has tomado algo y no nos has invitado?

.-Yo no. ¿Y tú? –la leve sonrisa inocente que se dibujaba en los labios de su amigo contradecía a sus ojos dorados, que se mantenían serios indicándole que no se libraría de darle una respuesta-. ¿Y bien?

.-Moony, en serio, no me pasa nada. Sólo… sólo repasaba las maldiciones y hechizos que utilizaré en el duelo.

De pronto la sonrisa de Remus desapareció. Un gesto de preocupación adornó su cara.

.-Ten cuidado con Lucius Malfoy, Sirius –aconsejó-. Es peligroso.

.-Vamos Moony, no debes preocuparte. Por desgracia sé tanto como él de Magia Negra. No podrá hacerme nada.

.-No me refería al duelo, Sirius.

El chico moreno frunció el ceño, confundido. Miró cómo su amigo le daba una última mirada preocupada antes de levantarse y volver al sofá.

.-Te lo digo en serio, Sirius –dijo antes de volver a concentrarse en su libro-. Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces. Con los slytherins nunca nada es lo que parece.

* * *

.-¡Maldita sea, Malfoy¡Toda esa mierda que te echas en el pelo te ha llegado al cerebro¡Para qué coño me metes a mí en este lío! 

Lucius, que había estado todo el camino, desde los terrenos hasta las mazmorras, oyendo las quejas de su compañero, se dio media vuelta, cansado de oírle.

.-Primero –habló, haciendo callar al otro-, esa mierda que me echo en el pelo se llama gomina, haber si te lo vas aprendiendo. Y segundo¿no querías darle una lección a Potter? Pues ahora tienes la oportunidad, así que deja de quejarte.

.-Sí, claro que quiero darle una lección a Potter, pero delante de todo el mundo, no a medianoche en algún lugar perdido y encima rompiendo las normas de la escuela.

.-Oh, claro –suspiró Malfoy-, tus queridas y amadas normas. Ya me estaba preguntando yo cuándo aparecerían.

.-Ni se te ocurra burlarte, Lucius. Soy Premio Anual por cumplirlas y por haber hecho bien mi trabajo, no como tú.

.-Venga, Sev, guárdate el sermón para ti y deja de molestarme –se volvió a dar la vuelta el rubio para continuar su camino. Snape se quedó atrás, intentando controlar la ira que le invadía.

.-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames "Sev"?

.-¿Y cuántas veces tengo que decirte yo que no me des el coñazo? Si no quieres venir esta noche muy bien, allá tú. Luego no empieces a quejarte de que Potter se burla de ti llamándote cobarde, como estoy seguro que va a hacer.

.-El que no va a ir a ese duelo vas a ser tú, Lucius. Voy a avisar a las autoridades de Hogwarts para que lo impidan y castiguen a los gryffindors por estar fuera de su torre a deshoras. Si tú también acabas castigado no será mi culpa. No voy a dejar de hacer mi trabajo por tu estúpido orgullo.

La reacción de Lucius fue rápida e imprevisible. Agarró con fuerza la túnica de Snape y le estampó contra la pared con un ruido sordo.

.-Esto va más allá de mi orgullo, maldito gilipollas. Mis intereses también están envueltos y como te interpongas entre ellos, acabarás muy mal.

.-¿De verdad crees que te tengo miedo, Malfoy? –preguntó Snape con frialdad, como si no estuviera colgando a varios centímetros del suelo-. Te recuerdo que yo también sé algo de Artes Oscuras. Y, por cierto –le mandó a Malfoy una sonrisilla de superioridad-, mucho te quejas de Black porque dices que pelea como los muggles, pero tú, ahora mismo, estás haciendo los mismo –señaló, indicando la postura en la que estaban y que él no estaba elevado por la magia, precisamente.

Un fuerte puñetazo le borró la sonrisa de los labios.

.-Una lección, Snape: Para conocer a tus enemigos y poder vencerlos tienes que saber cómo pelean y cómo se defienden. ¿No lo crees así?

Y lanzando una malvada sonrisa a su compañero le soltó retomó su camino, avanzando a grandes zancadas hasta que llegó a su sala común.

Sin embargo, si lo que buscaba en la sala común era silencio y tranquilidad, allí, desde luego, no lo iba a encontrar. Sí, era verdad que al haber empezado hacía un par de días las vacaciones de Navidad, la sala estaba casi vacía, pues nadie, aparte de él, Snape y dos Black, se había quedado. Pero para su desgracia, una de los Black que se había quedado era Narcisa, la prima pequeña de su obsesión, y la más escandalosa de toda la familia.

.-¡Lucius! –la voz chillona le llegó a los oídos nada más poner un pie en la sala-. ¡Me alegro que ya hayas llegado, te echaba de menos!

A Lucius no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que el cuerpo grácil y delgado de Narcisa se le echara encima aprisionándole entre sus brazos con demasiada efusividad para su gusto.

.-Cariñito¿dónde estuviste? –los nervios ya alterados de Lucius estaban siendo puestos a prueba de una forma brutal por aquella voz chillada junto a su oído-. Tenemos que decidir qué vamos a hacer esta noche, amorcito –la chica se apartó un poco del rubio, pero sin dejar de abrazarle-. Había pensado en ir a cenar al…

.-Narcisa –Lucius apartó del todo a la chica de él y le habló con una inmensa sonrisa falsa. Sin embargo el brillo furioso de sus ojos le indicó que no estaba de humor para aguantarla-. Antes de todo, aprende a comportarte. Eres una Black, no puedes ir abalanzándote sobre la gente como acabas de hacer. No es digno de una familia de alto abolengo como la tuya.

Se cruzó de brazos, creando una barrera entre él y Narcisa. A ella se le empezaron a aguar los ojos, pero se enderezó y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar llorar.

.-Discúlpame, Lucius. No volverá a suceder.

Malfoy no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Conocía a Narcisa desde que eran niños, pero no por eso dejaba de asombrarle la manera en que la chica conseguía pasar de un carácter infantil y malcriado a uno educado y elegante.

Viéndola allí, con la espalda completamente recta y el mentón alzado de forma digna, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la belleza y la impresionante fuerza que emanaban de la joven. Nadie en sus cabales podría siquiera pensar que Narcisa Black no era una hermosa mujer, posiblemente una de las mujeres más impresionantes de todo el Reino Unido.

Con su escultural cuerpo, su largo pelo rubio y sedoso, su sonrisa inocente y sus rasgos finos y esbeltos llamaba la atención allí por donde pasara. Todo aquel que no la conociera diría que era una joven a la que sólo le preocupaba el físico, la moda y el dinero, que no tenía muchas luces en la cabeza y que, básicamente, era una niña tonta y malcriada. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Era verdad que Narcisa se comportaba así la mayor parte del tiempo, pero todos aquellos cercanos a ella sabía que aparte de toda esa jovialidad y efusividad que la chica sacaba a la luz, también se escondía una mujer inteligente y astuta y, cuando quería, bastante manipuladora, con una sensualidad innata que desarmaba a cualquiera que ponía los ojos en ella.

Sin embargo, aunque a Lucius le encantaría verla como la mujer que era, no podía hacerlo. Su familia ya había comenzado a meterle prisa para encontrar a una buena muchacha con la que casarse y así preservar el apellido, y sabía que, si debía decidirse por alguna, escogería a Narcisa Black. Al fin y al cabo¿a qué muchacho le desagradaría casarse con una mujer que había sido criada desde que nació para convertirse en la perfecta esposa, anfitriona y amante de cualquier rico aristócrata?

Pero para desdicha de Malfoy, Narcisa seguía siendo eso, una bella mujer de pie frente a él esperando una sola orden suya para volver al mismo comportamiento de hacía unos momentos. Pero nada más. No era capaz de imaginarse llevando a Narcisa hasta un altar para casarse con ella, ni tampoco podía imaginar besándola y desnudándola para luego hacerle el amor una noche sí y otra también hasta conseguir dejarla embarazada.

A quien sí veía en aquellas situaciones era al maldito traidor de los Black, el primo mayor de Narcisa. No le provocaba ningún trabajo imaginársele debajo de su cuerpo, desnudo y cubierto de sudor, murmurando incoherencias mientras él lamía aquel musculoso y fuerte cuerpo, acariciando y besando hasta el más mínimo trozo de piel, descubriendo cosas de él que nunca nadie antes había hecho, con aquellos expresivos ojos grises brillando con desbordada excitación y lujuria…

Se obligó a volver a su mundo, dejando bien resguardadas aquellas eróticas escenas que invadían cada noche sus sueños y que le hacían derramarse en sus manos mientras susurraba el nombre de Sirius Black con total desenfreno y devoción.

Bueno, todo aquello terminaría esa misma noche y podría volver a la normalidad después de ver sus deseos cumplidos.

Porque eso era Sirius Black, sólo un deseo, una maldita obsesión que desaparecería después de conseguir llevárselo a la cama.

Y nadie se interpondría en sus planes.

.-Narcisa –pronunció Lucius, volviendo a enfocar sus ojos sobre la figura de su compañera-, prepárate. Tenemos una mesa lista para nosotros en ese restaurante que tanto te gusta. No querrás que la perdamos y tengamos que tomar la cena de Nochebuena en este lugar¿cierto?

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los brazos de Narcisa dándole un efusivo abrazo de nuevo y sus rápidos pasaos hacia su habitación después de separarse de él.

Después de todo, aún quedaban bastantes horas hasta la medianoche. Bien podía cumplir un capricho a Narcisa y luego cumplírselo a sí mismo. Sería un original regalo de Navidad.

* * *

Salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. El vapor de agua que salía de la ducha cubrió los espejos de las paredes, impidiendo, así, ver el reflejo de su cuerpo. Tampoco es que le importara en esos momentos. 

Cogió otra de las toallas pequeñas que tenía más a mano y se frotó con ella su oscuro cabello, secándolo lo más posible para no pillar un resfriado cuando saliera a su habitación. Y vaya que si iba a haber un gran contraste entre la temperatura del cuarto de baño y el dormitorio.

No recordaba haberse dado antes un baño tan caliente durante tanto tiempo. Toda su piel estaba roja por el calor, pero eso sí, había conseguido que sus músculos se relajaran lo suficiente. Ése había sido el principal propósito por el cual había decidido meterse a la ducha antes de lo normal, y, al parecer, había sido una buena idea.

Aún seguía algo nervioso por el inminente duelo con Malfoy, pero, tras la relajante ducha, había conseguido tranquilizarse un poco.

Con rapidez se vistió con la muda limpia que había cogido antes de entrar al baño y con el uniforme del colegio y entró en su habitación. No se molestó en peinarse, se conformó con pasar unas pocas veces los dedos por el pelo para acomodarlo como a él le gustaba y se tiró sobre su cama dispuesto a no hacer nada hasta que llegara la hora de bajar a cenar.

.-¡Hey, Padfoot¿Dispuesto a meterle la mayor paliza de su vida a Malfoy y Snivellus?

Sirius se giró hacia James que le miraba desde su cama con diversión y ansias de aventuras.

.-Eso siempre, Prongs. Ni lo dudes.

.-No os lo tengáis tan creído. Malfoy y Snape saben mucho de maldiciones –se oyó la voz de Remus detrás de su baúl, buscando algo-. Además, no creo que Snape respete el acuerdo. No me extrañaría que fuera a decírselo a alguien.

.-¡Vamos Moony! –exclamó James incorporándose de la cama-. No nos rompas la ilusión.

.-Con las ganas que tenemos de partirle la cara a esos dos slytherins y llegas tú con malos augurios –dijo Sirius, negando con la cabeza pero sin levantarse de la cama-. Trelawney estaría encantada contigo.

.-Sí –afirmó James-. Fue una verdadera pena que te cogieras Aritmancia.

.-Haced lo que queráis –Remus se puso en pie, con un chocolate de Honeydukes en la mano-, yo sólo os aviso. No me hagáis caso si no queréis, pero luego no esperéis que os eche una mano ante los profesores.

.-De todas formas nos llevaremos el mapa y la capa¿no, Prongs? –el aludido asintió con la cabeza-. Entonces no habrá problema.

Remus le miró fijamente y con seriedad durante unos momentos y, aunque luego miró a James, supo que sus palabras estaban dirigidas especialmente a él.

.-Tened cuidado de todas formas, chicos.

.-En serio, Moony. Deberías relajarte un poco más y divertirte un rato. ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros? –James se levantó y le pasó a su amigo un brazo por sus hombros-. ¡Es Nochebuena! Podemos irnos después a Hogsmeade a celebrar.

.-¡Buena idea, Prongs! –Black también saltó y se acercó a sus amigos-. Me apetece ir de fiesta, y en las Tres Escobas planean hacer una. Seguro que encontramos alguna chica con la que pasar un buen rato.

Ahora fue Remus quien negó con la cabeza, divertido ante el comportamiento de sus amigos.

.-Tú en tu estilo, Padfoot –se desembarazó del brazo de James y se dirigió a la puerta-. Gracias por la oferta, chicos, pero creo que voy a rechazarla. Estoy muy cansado y voy a pasarme toda la noche durmiendo.

.-Eres un aburrido, Moony –dijo Potter, volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

.-Al menos no me ganaré un castigo el mismo día de Navidad –y con una última sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente, Lupin salió de la habitación.

.-Da igual, él se lo pierde –Sirius se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por el pelo, intentando no demostrar los nervios que le invadían.

Sin embargo, James no dejó pasar aquel gesto. Conocía muy bien a Sirius, y, aunque a veces se hiciera el despistado, sabía cuando le pasaba algo. Y aquel gesto que acababa de hacer no era el mismo de todos los días cuando se apartaba el pelo de los ojos. No, estaba nervioso. O nervioso o preocupado. Uno de los dos. O incluso ambos.

.-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –le preguntó.

Sirius se detuvo de golpe y se giró hacia James.

.-¿Qué me iba a pasar? –Sirius puso su mejor sonrisa, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme.

.-No sé¿por qué no me lo dices tú?

.-Joder, menudo día lleváis todos –exclamó el chico, sentándose en su propia cama-. No me pasa nada¿de acuerdo? Ya se lo he dicho a Remus antes y te lo digo a ti ahora.

.-Sí, bueno, pero yo no soy Remus y no me contento con cualquier cosa –y antes de que Sirius pudiera continuar, James siguió hablando-; y ese "no me pasa nada" lo califico como cualquier cosa, así que ya puedes ir desembuchando.

.-Que no me pasa nada, James, en serio.

Como única contestación recibió una ceja alzada y una mirada incrédula.

.-James, no seas pesadito. Ya te dije que no me pasa nada.

Al ver que Sirius no estaba dispuesto a decir ni una palabra de lo que le pasaba, James cedió y no insistió en el tema. Le estuvo mirando preocupado todo el camino hasta el Gran Comedor cuando dio la hora de ir a cenar. Pero cuando le vio reír y bromear durante la cena como era su costumbre y las miradas y sonrisas que les mandaba a las chicas para ligar con ellas, pudo tranquilizarse y disfrutar él también del banquete.

Sin embargo James no vio las miradas nerviosas y ansiosas que su amigo dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin, en busca de ese rubio con el que se había retado a medianoche en un duelo y que no apareció en toda la cena.

* * *

Llevaba cogida del brazo a una muy feliz Narcisa que no paraba de hablar y de decirle lo exquisita que había estado la cena. Eran más de las once y media de la noche cuando traspasaban el muro que servía de entrada a su sala común. Sí, había sido una velada muy interesante y amena, pero estaba deseando dejar a Narcisa en su habitación e ir a la suya propia a prepararse para su cita. Había prestado atención a la conversación de su acompañante, eso por supuesto, pero la imagen de Sirius Black no se había apartado de mente en ningún momento. Cuando al final llegó a Hogwarts casi había soltado un respiro de alivio. 

Con unas últimas palabras corteses, Lucius se despidió de Narcisa, dejándola en su habitación dispuesta a pasar una excelente noche de reparador sueño. No había nadie en la sala común, ni tampoco en sus habitaciones. La ausencia de Regulus no le importó el absoluto, pero sí lo hizo la de Snape. Esperaba, por el propio bien de su compañero que no se le ocurriese cumplir su amenaza. Como Snape se hubiera atrevido a delatarles, no iba a tener mundo para correr y esconderse de la maldición que planeaba lanzarle.

Apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza en cuanto entró en su habitación. Ahora lo único que tenía que preocuparle era lo que se iba a poner para acudir al duelo. No debía ser nada demasiado elegante y caro; al final y al cabo iba a una pelea, no a una cena romántica.

Salió casi diez minutos antes de la hora. Su largo cabello rubio lo llevaba atado en una coleta, sin la gomina usual que solía ponerse en el pelo. Su túnica azul plateada hacía resaltar sus fríos ojos. Si bien no era la mejor túnica que tenía en su armario, era lo mejor que tenía para acudir al duelo, y no tener que temer por su posible destrucción; todo eso sin dejar de hacerle ver todo lo seductor y elegante que quería aparentar.

Cuando bajó a la sala común vio que Snape aún continuaba sin llegar. Bueno, él se lo perdía. Mientras no avisara a ningún profesor, todo estaba bien.

Se aseguró de tener la varita a buen resguardo en el estuche atado a la cintura y salió de la sala común. Las mazmorras estaban silenciosas, así como también el resto del castillo. La cena de Nochebuena debería de haber terminado hacía varias horas, así que la mayoría de los alumnos deberían de estar en sus camas durmiendo plácidamente.

Caminó durante todo el trayecto con pasos ágiles y rápidos, intentando apartar de su cabeza las imágenes que posiblemente podrían pasar aquella misma noche. Su respiración se agitó casi imperceptiblemente y luchó para que su rostro siguiera mostrando su usual indiferencia y desprecio por todo lo que no estuviera a su nivel.

La puerta del Salón de los Trofeos estaba allí, al final del pasillo, cerrada, como siempre. No parecía que nadie hubiera entrado aún. Aunque tratándose de aquellos gryffindors en particular no le sorprendería nada de lo que pudiera pasar.

Mientras se acercaba a la sala se secó las manos con nerviosismo, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía ni de ni siquiera de que las tenía sudadas. Respiró profundamente justo antes de abrir la puerta.

Pero para desilusión de Lucius, el Salón de los Trofeos se encontraba tan silencioso y solitario como siempre. Sus dos rivales aún no habían llegado.

Intentó relajarse y no pensar en nada. Mientras esperaba a que los dos gryffindors llegaran se entretuvo viendo todos los premios que guardaba aquella sala. Uno de ellos le llamó la atención: una placa bonita pero simple con la inscripción "A Tom M. Riddle, por Servicios Especiales al Colegio". Riddle… ¿de qué le sonaba el nombre de Riddle?

Sin embargo no pudo seguir cavilando en eso. El ruido de unas fuertes pisadas en uno de los dos pasillos que confluían en la sala le avisó que los dos gryffindors habían llegado.

Y así fue. Black y Potter, por ese orden, entraron en la sala por la puerta contraria a la que había utilizado él. Potter llevaba algo en las manos que intentaba ocultar bajo su túnica y que a Lucius no el dio tiempo a ver.

Bueno, al menos tenía que darles mérito a los dos. Habían llegado justamente puntuales.

.-Buenas noches –les saludó, con la sonrisa más misteriosa que pudo sacar. Ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a Potter. Toda su atención se concentraba en Black. Y no era para menos. Black, acalorado por la carrera y con los ojos brillantes lucía… delicioso.

.-Hola, Malfoy –le respondió Sirius, sin querer mirarlo. Potter sólo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, aún intentando guardar aquel lo-que-fuera en algún bolsillo interior que tuviera en la túnica.

.-Supongo que no te has echado atrás¿cierto?

.-Por supuesto que no –al final Sirius, herido en su orgullo por haber sido considerado como un cobarde por el rubio, alzó la cabeza desafiante, fijándose inmediatamente en lo bien que se veía su rival con aquella túnica.

Los dos se quedaron quietos mirándose el uno al otro. Fue Potter quien los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

.-¿Dónde está Snivellus? –preguntó, repasando con la mirada la sala y viendo que de Slytherin sólo estaba Malfoy.

.-Pues para ser sincero no tengo ni la menor idea. No estaba en la sala común de Slytherin cuando salí y, como te podrás imaginar, no soy su niñera y no sé en dónde se mete el resto del tiempo. Supongo que al final se ha echado atrás.

.-Joder, pues ya le vale –espetó James, dándole una patada al suelo-. Maldito cobarde.

.-Sí, la verdad es que un poco –Lucius se encogió de hombros, despreocupadamente-. Pero tampoco es que importe. Podemos hacer el duelo sin segundos. Eso lo hará más interesante.

Sirius afirmó con la cabeza, incapaz de decir una palabra. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando con deleite el cuerpo del rubio. Sintió como la boca se le hacía agua.

.-Entonces, supongo que yo seré el árbitro –James hizo un gesto de frustración en la cara.

.-Nos habrás hecho caso sobre lo de hacer testamento¿no, Malfoy?

Pero Lucius no llegó a responder. Un nuevo sonido de pasos sonaron, por uno de los pasillos, seguidos por otros, mucho más pesados, como si los pies fueran arrastrados.

James y Sirius se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a Lucius. Sus miradas reflejaron la desconfianza que sentían, sobretodo cuando los dos visitantes desconocidos empezaron a hablar.

.-¿Seguro que esos gryffindors estarán aquí, Snape? –preguntó una voz carrasposa y seca.

.-Sí, Filch, seguro –la inconfundible voz de Snape resonó en todo el pasillo-. Venga date prisa.

Sirius miró con furia a Lucius, cogiéndole de la túnica y zarandeándole.

.-¡Eres un maldito traidor, Malfoy! –le espetó, lo más bajo posible intentando que los de fuera no le oyeran.

.-¡No! –se defendió Lucius-. ¡Yo no he tenido nada que ver con esto!

Se intentó soltar del feroz agarre de Black, pero éste tenía más fuerza que él, y lo único que consiguió fue que su rival afianzara su agarre.

En otro momento, a Lucius, esa situación, le habría parecido de lo más sugestiva e… interesante. Pero allí, con Filch y Snape a apenas unos metros de distancia y Potter a sólo unos pocos pasos en esa misma sala, no era precisamente lo que él tenía planeado para esa noche.

.-¡Sirius! –le llamó Potter-. ¡Venga, joder, vámonos!

Black le miró y zarandeó una última vez antes de soltarle y salir corriendo detrás de Potter por la puerta contraria a la que parecía que provenían las voces. Potter se sacó algo de debajo de la túnica. Lucius les siguió, de ninguna de las maneras iba a quedarse allí para que le atraparan y le castigaran. Pero cuando los vio doblar una esquina y él les siguió se detuvo sorprendido. No vio a nadie en el largo pasillo sin puertas de clases o armarios donde esconderse. Black y Potter habían desaparecido súbitamente. Pero eso era imposible… ¿verdad?

El grito de frustración de Filch al no encontrar a nadie en la sala resonó por todo el pasillo. Lucius también pudo oír a Snape maldecir a Potter y a Black. Bueno, sus planes no habían salido como tenía planeado, cierto, pero al traidor de su compañero tampoco. Era un consuelo.

Lucius miró a ambos lados al llegar a un cruce, intentando pensar por cual lugar era mejor escapar y alejarse de Filch. Al final decidió ir hacia la derecha, hacia donde sabía que estaba la sala común de Gryffindor. A lo mejor y con un poco de suerte podría retomar sus planes esa noche y conseguir su… obsesión.

Lo que Lucius no sabía e ese momento era que su obsesión estaba mucho más cerca de él de lo que creía.

Sirius le observaba desde detrás de una armadura, con la capa invisible sobre él. James no le acompañaba. Ellos dos se habían separado apenas segundos después de que Lucius pasara por su lado sin verlos. James se había ido con el Mapa del Merodeador, dispuesto a seguir a Snape y cuando estuviera solo hacerle alguna pequeña broma. Sirius se había quedado con la capa para, supuestamente, llegar a la torre sin que nadie le viera.

Pero sólo era una burda excusa. Iba a seguir a Lucius y hacerle pagar los problemas que le estaba dando, iba a conseguir terminar esa obsesión que había nacido en él. ¿Y qué mejor noche que ésa?

Le siguió durante unos breves minutos, sin hacer ruido, intentando que el slytherin no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Pero en un momento que se despistó y le perdió de vista, Lucius desapareció. Miró a su alrededor, buscándole, pero Malfoy no estaba.

De pronto, un empujón por su espalda le hizo estrellarse contra la pared. Sintió cómo un cuerpo esbelto se pegaba a su espalda y la capa caía, haciéndole aparecer a la vista de cualquier.

.-Una capa muy interesante, Black. Pero eso de seguir a la gente es muy feo; no es de buena educación.

Sirius intentó soltarse, pero, al parecer, Lucius tenía más fuerza de lo que parecía y le obligó a seguir contra la pared mientras le sujetaba los brazos con sus manos y le mantenía inmovilizado.

.-Y ahora… ¿qué voy a hacer yo contigo? –le susurró Lucius al oído, con una voz que a Sirius se le antojó demasiado seductora.

.-Suéltame, Malfoy –le exigió Sirius, pero no fue escuchado.

.-Mmm… podríamos terminar ese duele que no conseguimos empezar o… -se juntó aún más a su prisionero, presionando todo su cuerpo contra el otro-… o podemos comenzar otro tipo de duelo algo más… placentero.

La última palabra susurrada a su oído, junto con el aliento cálido contra su piel consiguió que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Tuvo que morderse un labio para no soltar el gemido que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

Lucius sonrió al notar el escalofrío de ese cuerpo contra el suyo.

.-¿Qué me dices¿Aceptas?

.-Estás loco, Malfoy. Estás como una puta cabra –le espetó Sirius, girando todo o que podía la cabeza para poder mirarle la cara.

.-Sí, puede que tengas razón –asintió Malfoy, acariciando con su nariz el cuello de Black, siendo consciente de las sensaciones que le estaba haciendo sentir-. Puede que esté loco… pero tú tienes la culpa, Black.

.-¡Maldita sea, Malfoy, suéltame! –se debatió Sirius con más fuerza… o al menos eso era lo que intentaba, no que pusiera mucho empeño en ello-. ¡Joder, estate quieto!

.-¿De verdad quieres que me esté quieto, Black¿No prefieres que siga?

La respiración de Sirius estaba agitada, y él se encontraba tan ensimismado en lo que estaba sintiendo bajo las caricias de Lucius que no se dio cuenta que desde hacía unos momentos estaba libre del agarre que Lucius mantenía sobre sus propios brazos para evitar que escapara.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el toque de su rival, sintiendo los besos que éste le iba repartiendo a lo largo del cuello hasta llegar a la oreja, a la que lamió y mordió con suavidad, consiguiendo sacar un ronco gemido de la garganta de Black. Sus manos no se estaban quietas, y después de soltar los brazos de su prisionero, se encontraban en la cintura de éste, acariciando por encima de la ropa y buscando algún resquicio de piel o algún lugar por el cual colarse y así acariciar el tan ansiado cuerpo del moreno.

Pero cuando Malfoy se atrevió a ir aún más abajo y con una mano tanteó la entrepierna de Sirius, el gryffindor reaccionó y sintiendo como estaba ya libre del agarre, se dio la vuelta entre los brazos del rubio y sujetándole la cabeza con manos ansiosas y sudorosas, juntó sus labios con los suyos en un beso agresivo y salvaje, imposible de contener.

Los dos pares de labios se abrieron simultáneamente, dejando salir a unas lenguas ansiosas y juguetonas que combatieron por subyugar a la otra, por dominarla y verse vencedores.

Los corazones latían a mil por hora, tan rápida y fuertemente que casi hacía daño. Unas manos enredadas en los rubios y largos cabellos, las otras acariciantes de toda la extensión de la ancha espalda.

.-¿Qué me hiciste, Black? –preguntó Malfoy, sin esperar respuesta. Un largo y profundo gemido salió de sus labios cuando Sirius le empezó a besar el cuello y juntó sus caderas en un movimiento rápido y sensual, apenas un roce, pero lo suficiente como para ser considerado un desafío.

.-¿Qué me hiciste tú a mí, maldita serpiente? –preguntó Sirius a su vez, separándose un momento de aquel cuello pálido y mirando a su alrededor buscando algún sitio donde tener más privacidad que en un pasillo.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el cuadro de un león y una serpiente. Sabía lo que había detrás de aquella pintura; no sería la primera vez que pasaba a través del cuadro y entraba en la habitación que había detrás con alguna de sus conquistas.

Se desenredó de los brazos de Lucius y, echándole una sola mirada, le cogió de la mano apremiante y le llevó hasta el cuadro. Malfoy, que le miraba confundido iba a hablar, pero el movimiento de la pintura después de que Black hiciera algo le mantuvo callado y sorprendido, sobretodo cuando vio la habitación que se ocultaba detrás.

Sin embargo, Sirius no le permitió que se quedara observando el dormitorio. Atacó sus labios en un beso ansioso y le hizo entrar, llevándole hasta la cama, donde le tumbó sin separarse de él.

Lucius, reaccionando rápidamente, se abrazó a ese cuerpo que tanto deseaba, devolviendo las caricias que estaba recibiendo. Enredó una mano en los oscuros mechones, tironeando de ellos cuando el placer era superior a lo que podía aguantar. Los bruscos besos que recibía en el cuello le excitaban sobremanera y las rudas manos que abrían con torpeza y ansiedad su túnica para acariciar todo lo que podían alcanzar de piel le estaban llevando al límite.

Cuando sintió cómo su túnica salía volando y las grandes manos de Sirius se paseaban atrevidas por todo su pecho y abdomen, decidió que ya había sido lo suficiente pasivo en esa situación, a si que, tomando desprevenido al chico sobre él y con un movimiento brusco con la cadera, intercambió posiciones, quedando él sentado a horcajadas sobre las caderas de su compañero.

No se permitió perder un segundo; se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Black con cierta brusquedad. Con dedos hábiles y rápidos abrió la túnica y la camisa bajo ésta, encontrándose con el musculoso pecho. Lo acarició con placer, deleitándose con su suavidad, para luego bajar y empezar a lamer, besar y mordisquear cada centímetro de piel que iba apareciendo a su encuentro.

Sirius se retorcía deliciosamente bajo él, gimiendo su nombre y clavándole con pasión las uñas en su espalda cada vez que un escalofrío de placer le recorría el cuerpo. Sin poder aguantar más y casi sin pensar en lo que hacía, llevó sus manos hasta el cierre de los pantalones que Lucius vestía, abriéndolos y colando una de sus manos por dentro de la ropa interior.

Lucius, al sentir aquella fría mano jugando con aquella despierta y sensible zona de su anatomía, se apresuró a abrir los pantalones de Sirius y quitárselos de un tirón; lo mismo hizo con los suyos propios. La ropa interior, junto con los calcetines, desapareció rápidamente, sin saber en qué momento sus zapatos y los de Sirius habían sido despachados.

Sin un segundo de respiro, Lucius volvió a echarse sobre aquel cuerpo musculoso. Dos largos gemidos resonaron en las gargantas de ambos chicos cuando la piel de uno entró en contacto con la del otro. Sus labios volvieron a buscarse en un beso ardiente y salvaje. Las manos sin ser capaces de permanecer quietas, acariciaban con fervor todo lo que alcanzaban.

Malfoy mordió el labio inferior de Sirius sin llegar a herirle, se separó y miró a los ojos a su ocasional amante. Aquellos expresivos ojos se encontraban entrecerrados y nublados por el placer y la lujuria. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez y roncos gemidos escapaban de entre sus hinchados labios. Una fina capa de sudor cubría el cuerpo de Sirius, un sudor que a Lucius se le antojó delicioso y que se dedicó a probar y lamer con auténtica voracidad. Probó cada centímetro del musculoso pecho y de los marcados abdominales, jugó con el pequeño ombligo, creando enloquecedores círculos con la lengua a su alrededor, y siguió el camino de vello que comenzaba justo allí hasta llegar a la tortuosa erección que sufría su amante.

Sirius gimió con total abandono cuando sintió cómo Lucius lo probaba con pequeñas lamidas y cómo se lo introducía del todo en la boca después de unos instantes. Su espalda se arqueó a la vez que sus manos volvían a enredarse en el pelo de Malfoy, imprimiéndole el ritmo que necesitaba, mas Lucius no se dejó guiar. Lo torturó durante unos segundos, que a Black se le hacían extremadamente largos, hasta que al final, cuando sintió que su amante estaba a punto de venirse, se separó.

No pudo contener el gruñido que salió de su garganta en cuanto dejó de sentir esa caliente boca sobre su miembro. Jadeó e intentó aspirar todo el oxígeno que podía, pero le fue casi imposible cuando Malfoy volvió a subir hasta sus labios y se tumbo sobre su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, y sin poder contenerse más, Sirius giró su cuerpo con fuerza volviéndose a poner sobre Malfoy.

.-Esto… tiene que acabar ya,… Malfoy… -consiguió decir entre jadeos, sujetando los brazos de Malfoy contra el colchón a ambos lados de su cabeza.

.-Por una vez… estoy de… acuerdo contigo,… Black –murmuró él, justo antes de que Sirius volviera a bajar su cabeza y le arrebatara un beso con desenfreno. Él le correspondió con todas sus ganas, enredando su lengua con su compañera y alzando la cabeza para intensificar todo lo que pudiera el beso.

Queriendo devolver cada una de las caricias que Lucius le había brindado, Sirius comenzó a saborear aquella pálida piel, recorriendo todo el cuello, los hombros y el pecho de hambrientos besos, llegando hasta los pezones a los que chupó y lamió hasta que se pudieron erectos. Siguió acariciando con los labios el abdomen y el vientre; las manos acariciando los costados y las caderas.

Los gemidos de Lucius le hacían acelerar las caricias, sin ser capaz de saber si él podría aguantar mucho más escuchando su nombre salir de esos labios que tanto placer le habían hecho sentir momentos antes.

Levantó la cabeza, justo como había hecho Malfoy, y miró a su amante, totalmente entregado a sus caricias y sensaciones, con sus manos apretando fuertemente las sábanas y respirando con agitación y entrecortadamente.

El gemido que Lucius soltó cuando Sirius se metió su dureza en la boca fue tal que el gryffindor temió que hubiera sido escuchado hasta en las mazmorras. Sin embargo eso no lo detuvo. Complacido como estaba y sintiendo un calorcillo de orgullo crecerle en su pecho, se dedicó a llevar hasta el límite de su resistencia a su amante, lamiendo sus ingles y dando besos en la erección alternativamente.

Alargó una mano hacia una de las mesillas que había a ambos lados de la cama, abrió el cajón superior y a tientas encontró el botecito que buscaba. Sin dejar de jugar con la dureza, destapó el bote y untó los dedos de una mano con el lubricante, para después dirigirlos hacia la estrecha entrada de Malfoy, dispuesto a prepararle.

Lucius soltó un quejido ante la intrusión y abrió un poco los ojos sobresaltado, pero se olvidó de todo en cuanto Sirius volvió a meterse su dureza en la boca. Aquella boca le hacía olvidar cualquier posible dolor que aquellos dedos pudieran producirle.

Sintiendo como Malfoy volvía a estar a punto de venirse, Sirius se apartó y subió hasta aquellos labios que habían sido su obsesión durante tanto tiempo y los besó. Sus dedos no se apartaron de aquella entrada, dilatándola todo lo posible para hacerle el mínimo daño. Los gemidos de Lucius se ahogaban en su boca. Sus dedos se volvieron a enredar en los oscuros mechones y su cuerpo se arqueó en cuanto los dedos dentro de él alcanzaron su próstata y la acariciaron.

Sirius sonrió dentro del beso. Mordió sin apenas fuerza el labio inferior de su amante y se separó, volviendo a recorrer aquella pálida garganta con sus labios y su lengua.

.-Maldita sea, Black –consiguió pronunciar Lucius entre gemidos y jadeos-; hazlo ya…

.-¿Ansioso? –preguntó con burla Sirius, aunque él también tenía que hacer un soberano esfuerzo para no correrse ante la impresionante imagen de un Malfoy completamente a su merced.

.-No me jodas, Black –murmuró Lucius entre dientes, aun sintiendo aquellos dedos juguetear en su interior.

.-Oh…, pero Lucius, eso es precisamente lo que te voy a hacer –le contestó, poniendo una sonrisa que intentaba hacerle parecer inocente.

Sin embargo la sonrisa no le duró demasiado tiempo. Lucius subió su cabeza y le besó con fuerza y vehemencia, arrancándole cualquier posible contestación de su mente a la vez que le pasaba una pierna alrededor de su cadera, arqueándose contra él y haciendo rozar ambas erecciones.

Sirius no pudo resistirse a eso. Sin dejar de besarle, sacó los tres dedos que hasta ese momento habían estado preparando a Lucius, y de una sola embestida entró en él. A Malfoy no pareció afectarle lo más mínimo el brusco movimiento. Siguió besando con furia a Sirius y abrazándose fuertemente a él. Pasó ambas piernas por la cintura del gryffindor, instándole a que empezara a moverse.

Y Sirius le hizo caso. Empezó con lentos movimientos al principio, pero en cuanto Lucius le gimió a su oído para que fuera más rápido, Sirius no se hizo de rogar y empezó a embestir con fuerza y rapidez, llevando el ritmo que los dos necesitaban. No tardó demasiado en alcanzar y tocar su próstata, haciéndole gemir incluso más alto que antes. Lucius clavó sus uñas en la musculosa espalda de Sirius cuando empezó a sentir que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más.

Casi estalló cuando Sirius comenzó a masturbarle al ritmo de las acometidas, pero no pudo aguantar demasiado. En medio de un nuevo beso arrebatador de Sirius, con una de sus manos trabajando en su erección y la otra bien afianzada en su cadera, tuvo uno de los orgasmos más brutales que había experimentado en su vida.

Sentir su estómago empapado por la semilla de su amante y cómo los músculos internos aprisionaban su dureza fue más de lo que Black pudo soportar y se corrió en su interior, ahogando un largo gemido en los labios de Lucius al igual que éste había hecho con él.

Se dejó caer sobre Lucius con suavidad durante unos segundos, intentando controlar la respiración y aspirar todo el oxígeno posible. En cuanto la naturaleza siguió su curso, salió de Lucius y se tumbó a su lado, con la mirada fija en el techo, pero sin ver nada exactamente dejando la mente en blanco, solo recordando las increíbles sensaciones que habían sentido los dos.

.-Wao… -soltó Malfoy, en contra de sus costumbres y crianza aristocrática y refinada.

.-Sí –afirmó Sirius, con una sonrisita satisfecha y arrogante dibujándose en sus labios.

No volvieron a hablar en los minutos siguientes. Sirius, con una gran pereza, cogió la varita y la movió, consiguiendo que las sábanas de la cama se apartaran y les taparan después de hacer un hechizo de limpieza sobre los dos.

Sorprendiendo a Black, ya debajo de las calentitas mantas, Lucius se acercó a él y se acurrucó debajo del brazo de Sirius, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y soltando un lento suspiro al sentir la calidez de ese cuerpo contra él.

.-¡Vaya! –exclamó Sirius-. No tenía ni idea que los Malfoy fueran tan cariñosos –no lo comentó con ningún tipo de burla, y Lucius debió de notarlo, porque no se molestó ni hizo ningún gesto para apartarse.

.-Sólo con aquellos que se lo merecen, Black. A si que no te acostumbres.

Lo dijo con tal tono suave y tranquilo que, por alguna extraña razón, consiguió sacar una carcajada al gryffindor. Un sentimiento de regocijo creció en su pecho al oír la risa de su amante.

.-Bueno, pues si es así, voy a aprovecharme.

Y sin decir nada más, Sirius pasó un brazo por la cintura de Lucius y se giró sobre su costado, atrayéndole hacia él, abrazándole y enredando sus piernas con las de su amante. Casi inconscientemente empezó a recorrer aquella pálida espalda con los dedos, creando largas caricias y produciéndole escalofríos. Luego, y sin proponérselo, comenzó a dar lentos y suaves besos sobre su pelo y luego sobre su frente, para a continuación pasar al resto de la cara y al cuello.

.-Maldita sea, Black –murmuró Malfoy entre dientes, intentando no gemir y rendirse ante los suaves besos que el gryffindor le estaba obsequiando-. Comienzas como una obsesión y terminas como un vicio.

Sirius volvió a reír, sin parar sus besos y sus caricias.

.-Al parecer no soy el único, Malfoy.

Y para demostrar lo dicho, juntó su cadera con la del slytherin, haciéndole notar la nueva erección que le había nacido y percatándose de la similar que Malfoy tenía entre sus piernas.

.-¿Sabes una cosa, Lucius? –Sirius obvió los apellidos por un momento-. Creo que podría acostumbrarme a todo este mundo de las obsesiones y los vicios.

.-Sí –afirmó Lucius, con un suave movimiento de cabeza y dejando más espacio libre para que Sirius pudiera continuar con sus besos-, creo que yo también podría acostumbrarme.

Se dejó besar el cuello y los hombros durante un momento más, abrazándose por la cintura a Sirius y sintiendo sus grandes manos recorriendo su espalda y bajando hasta sus nalgas. Y en un movimiento completamente imprevisto se vio alzado y posado sobre las caderas de su amante.

.-¿Quieres que te diga otra cosa, Lucius? –Malfoy asintió-. Tenemos toda la noche de Navidad para terminar esta obsesión y enviciarnos en nosotros mismos.

.-Entonces¿a qué estamos esperando? –Lucius besó a Sirius a la vez que comenzaba un movimiento cadencioso con las caderas, haciendo rozar ambas erecciones-. Por cierto, Black; Feliz Navidad.

.-Placentera Navidad –corrigió Sirius antes de comenzar con un nuevo beso.

Ambos fueron testigos de cómo la noche iba terminando para dar paso al amanecer entre gemidos y jadeos. Solo se permitieron descansar cuando la noche tocó a su fin y el sol comenzó a aparecer por detrás de las montañas nevadas. Un último suspiro salió de sus hinchados labios antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño, los dos acurrucados entre los brazos de su amante.

¿La obsesión habría sido superada… o no?

_**FIN

* * *

**_

Bueno… qué les pareció? Les gusto, no les gustó…? No seáis demasiado duros conmigo, es mi primer slash. Acepto cualquier sugerencia, consejo y crítica constructiva para mejorar, que de eso se trata!

_**Nora, wapa, espero que te haya gustado ;)**_

REVIEWS!

Mil besos a todos!

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


End file.
